


Sweater Love

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Christmas Kisses, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Alec Lightwood, Cute Magnus Bane, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 2: Sweater
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Sweater Love

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might have these little fics be related, like in the last one we established how much Magnus hates the cold and now we see how Magnus deals with it.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying these!

Magnus was curled up on the couch, the TV playing in the background as he watched The Chairman play with a toy of his and how Church watched on with a grumpy face.

Alec was in the office today, some shadowhunter troubles that requested the Inquisitors help forcing him out of their bed this morning and it was making Magnus cranky. It was cold outside, not warm enough inside and all he wanted to do was cuddle with his husband and watch holiday movies that Alexander had never seen before and listen to him complain about how unrealistic they were. Instead, he was stuck at home, because nobody could bribe him to go outside and he didn't have any clients.

Magnus sighed, pulling his blanket around his shoulders to stay somewhat warm before getting up off the couch. He went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot tea and as he was waiting for the kettle to go off an idea came to him.

Maybe Alec still had those old sweaters that Magnus would always complain about.

He loved his husband more than anything in the world but the man didn't have much of a fashion sense. He'd gotten better over the time that they'd been married, mainly because Magnus shopped for him, but he still had a lot of his older, ragged, clothes from before they'd met. The Shadowhunter always claimed that they were comfortable and worked best for all the missions that he used to go on all the time.

Magnus made his way into their room, his body almost instantly relaxing once he breathed in the combination of both their scents, then walked into the closet. He looked wistfully at his shiney tops that definitely wouldn't do any good in this weather before turning for Alecs, less colorful, side of the closet. He hummed some Christmas songs as he dug through the shirts until he found exactly what he was looking for.

It was old and had one or two holes in it, kinda an ugly maroon color, but it was one of Alecs favorite sweaters. It was a little big on his husband, so Magnus knew that it would be somewhat bigger on him but in that moment he couldn't make himself care that much.

After a few seconds of preparing himself for the cold, Magnus dropped the blanket and quickly pulled off the shirt he had been wearing. He did an awkward little dance to try and fight the cold as he pulled on the sweater, a happy noise leaving him as Alecs scent washed over him. He buried his face into the fabric, taking a deep breath.

The sweater went past his hips and hung off his hands but he was a little warmer and couldn't really complain. He could care less that he looked like a hobo in the sweater, sweatpants and fuzzy socks as long as he was somewhat comfortable. Besides, he was home and Alexander would be the only one to see it.

Now that he was a little more comfortable than before, he picked up the blanket that was pooled around his feet and made his way back to the couch. He snapped his fingers, blue sparks igniting, then he waved his hand towards the fireplace that lit up a second later, providing more warmth in the room.

Hours later, Magnus was spread out on the couch, his blanket wrapped around him like a burrito and the Chairman sleeping soundly on his back. He was rewatching Project Runway when the front door unlocked and opened with a click, Alec walking in quietly. He chuckled fondly at the pile of warlock on the couch as he took off all his gear. In the meantime, Magnus untangled himself from his blanket, walking over to Alec, waited a second for him to finish before he wrapped his arms around Alec waist and smashed his face into the shadowhunters chest.

Alec smiled widely, wrapping Magnus up in arms and burying his nose into his husband's soft hair. "Hey there sweetheart," He mumbled.

Alec laughed softly when all he got in response was a hum and a squeeze.

"How was your day?"

He should have known what the answer was going to be since his husband was covered almost head to toe and their home was pleasantly warm, the fire flickering with magical flames.

Magnus sighed and answered quietly, "Cold."

Alec just shook his head fondly, running his hands down Magnus' back in a soothing manor and he suddenly felt like the fabric of Magnus' shirt was familiar. He lifted his head a little and tilted it to look down at the warlock still pressed to him. Was that?

"Is this my sweater?" He asked in awe.

It wasn't unusual for Magnus to steal one of his shirts every now and then but they were usually his nice button downs and plain black shirts. It always send a possessive thrill down his spine. But, never had he worn his "fashionably unacceptable clothing" that he was only allowed to keep because Magnus loved him enough to deal with it. He had called this sweater 'god awful' on many occasions and constantly said it was a horrible shade of red but he always tended to snuggle closer to Alec when he wore it.

"I was cold and it's warm." Magnus said and then whispered shyly, "Plus it smells like you."

Alec couldn't help but lift his adorable husband up, ignoring his little squeaks of protest, to flop onto the couch and cuddle him as close as he possibly could and smother his face in kisses. He swooned at the giggles he got in response.

"Maybe I'll wear this sweater more often if this is the treatment I'll get," Magnus grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want for dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> That's day two!
> 
> Check out the #cherrys25daysofmalec tag on Twitter to find out what tomorrow's prompt is!
> 
> Have a good day yall!
> 
> Twitter: babyboymagnus


End file.
